


The Price of a Coffee (Podfic)

by cheshiretears



Series: Voiceteam 2020- Blue Team Bleu [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears
Summary: Jongdae likes coffee, but he likes a certain student more.(Podfic of The Price of a Coffee by carcasses (bluedreaming))
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Voiceteam 2020- Blue Team Bleu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730476
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	The Price of a Coffee (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Price of a Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036298) by [carcasses (bluedreaming)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/carcasses). 



> This one was super short but also really fun! My friends helped me out for Voiceteam 2020's challenge: Rope Them In. Neither of them had ever done a podfic before and they did fantastic!
> 
> E wants to remain anonymous, but I'll link vaerminanocturnal's instagram below.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Download** : [Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=16B__qsmWujJJteMD1lZ1OPsrl-Lu5U8m) | [Archive](https://archive.org/details/the-price-of-a-coffee-by-carcasses) (3:18 min | 3 MB)

 **Text:** [The Price of a Coffee](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2036298) by [carcasses (bluedreaming)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/carcasses)

 **Read by:** [cheshiretears](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears) as narrator | Anonymous (E) as Jongin | [vaerminanocturnal](http://instagram.com/vaerminanocturnal?igshid=1eliaqx800tai) as Jongdae


End file.
